As You Walked Into My Life
by The Little Romantic
Summary: Bella has a scholarship to an elite co-ed boarding school. Will Bella be accepted by her classmates, even though they are mostly snobby rich kids, and Bella is only there on scholarship? Will she find love at her new school? All Human ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

_**As You Walked Into My Life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight, as you all know, but me and Kate now have lots of Twilight merchandise from Hot Topic! My brother just brought it back from America! Yay!**_

Rivenhall Boarding School was one of the most elite co-ed boarding schools in the country. Only the richest, brightest and most beautiful people got in. So, what was I doing here? I was poor and average-looking, sure I was smart, and I had tried my best to get in here…but still.

It wasn't like I thought it would be, I thought that everyone would be so much friendlier. Who was I kidding? I knew that they wouldn't want to be friends with me, I was only here on scholarship. I had only gotten in because I had won a country-wide competition. I had to know everything in every subject.

Miraculously, I had won, and received a scholarship to Rivenhall. I had only just arrived, and already I felt like crying. My father, Charlie, had driven me here and I had said my goodbyes. I was going to really miss him, he was the only family I had, other than my sister Renesmee. My mother died when I was 5, and I didn't remember her much.

Nessie doesn't remember her at all, and it's been really hard on her. She was going to be attending a lower-costing boarding school nearby. My father wanted to keep us as close to each other as possible. To do so he had to spend all of his savings on Nessie's school fees. It was going to be harder for him now.

I was now walking along the path that led to my dorm building. I was going to be living with two other girls in my dorm room. Apparently their names were Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen. They were probably like the rest of them, snobby rich kids, who hated me because my clothes didn't have the expensive labels.

I sighed, as I ascended the stairs that would lead to my room. I was on the 4th floor, which was also the top floor. It took me forever to get there, even though I only had a suitcase and a small bag. Why had they put so many stairs in? Or why hadn't they just put an elevator in?

When I eventually reached my room, I heard girls chatting loudly in there, informing me that my roommates were already here. I carefully opened the door, trying not to make too much noise and disturb them.

As soon as I walked into the room, a small pixie-like girl came running over to me. She enclosed me in a tight hug, while an absolutely gorgeous blonde girl tried to pull her off me.

"I am so sorry about Alice," the blonde said, after successfully pulling the pixie-like girl off me. She extended her hand to shake mine. "You must be our roommate, Isabella Swan. I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Alice Cullen."

"It's Bella," I managed to stutter out. "It's very nice to meet you."

I looked around the room, it was huge for a dorm room. There were 3 single beds, with a small table next to each one. There were two doors, one opened to a massive walk in closet and the other one led to a bathroom.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Rosalie asked politely.

"I'm from a little town called Forks, it's in Washington," I replied.

"That is so cool, I've always wanted to live in a small town. Though I probably wouldn't be able to survive not having a shopping mall for miles," Alice babbled.

"Alice is a shopaholic," Rosalie explained, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, which bed would you like? We just got here a few minutes before you, and we thought that you'd like to pick first anyway."

"I don't mind, you two can pick first," I said, completely surprised that they were being nice to me. They were the type of girls that wear Prada and Gucci, and look down on anyone who doesn't.

"Okay then, Alice what bed do you want?" Rosalie said, turning to Alice.

"Ummmmm, I'll take that one!" Alice replied, excitedly jumping up and down. She had pointed to the bed that was closest to the closet.

"I guess I'll take that one then," Rosalie said pointing to one of the beds next to Alice's. I picked up my bags and walked over to my bed. I unzipped my bag, and began to unpack.

"So Bella, who's bringing up the rest of your clothes?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh, um, these are all of my clothes," I replied. I could feel my cheeks turn red instantly. When I turned around, I saw that Alice had a shocked look on her face.

"We have to go shopping as soon as possible!" Alice exclaimed. I looked around the room, to see that their bags weren't here.

"Where are your bags?" I asked confused. The closet was empty, except for the many coat hangers.

"Oh, our brothers are bringing them up, they should be here in...3...2...1...," Alice explained. Just then a bronze haired boy came crashing through the door. He was carrying 3 large suitcases, and seemed to be exhausted from walking up the stairs with them.

"Alice, how many clothes do you need? You do realise that you only have one closet between you, Rosalie and your other roommate," the boy said, placing the bags down.

He obviously hadn't seen me standing there yet. After putting down the bags he stretched his arms, making his shirt ride up to reveal his abs. He turned and looked around the room, running his hand through his hair. I was now gawking at him, completely dazzled by his god-like beauty.

When he noticed me standing there, we both completely froze. I stared into his sparkling emerald green eyes and I seemed to be caught in a trance, I couldn't look away.

_**AN:**____**Hey everybody I know that this is basically the exact same chapter as before, but I decided to change a few small things in it, so sorry if that's a nuisance at all. Also I will be updating both this and my other story a.s.a.p, because I am now on school holidays!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As You Walked Into My Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Twilight; otherwise I would be a whole lot happier._

_**When he noticed me standing there, we both completely froze. I stared into his sparkling emerald green eyes and I seemed to be caught in a trance, I couldn't look away.**_

"Earth to Edward and Bella!" Alice shouted for the fifth time. Each time her voice had gotten louder, trying to break us out of the spell we seemed to be under. Fifth time was the charm.

"Sorry Alice, what were you saying?" I asked her, quickly looking away from the bronze haired boy as my face started to burn with embarrassment. She looked pissed off at us both, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness.

What had just happened? I had just fallen head over heels for a guy that I had only just met a minute ago. Not just any guy though, the hottest, most gorgeous guy I had ever met. What was I thinking? No way could he ever feel the same way about me as I did him. So why did I feel such a great draw toward him?

Looking around the room, I now noticed that another two guys had also walked in. One was standing by Rosalie, he was very big and muscular with brown hair and the same green eyes as the bronze haired boy, yet they were also different. The other one was standing by Alice, he looked a lot like Rosalie, with the same golden hair and dark blue eyes. Every one of them had extremely pale skin.

"I was trying to make introductions, until you two so rudely started ignoring everyone," she explained. She was now glaring at the bronze haired boy, but surprisingly not at me.

"Anyways that's Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's boyfriend and my big brother," she was gesturing to the boy standing by Rosalie. Next, she gestured to the boy next to her. "This is Jasper Hale; he's Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend. Then you've already met my other brother, Edward Cullen."

So the bronze haired boy was called Edward Cullen. Oh no. I just realised something else, he's Alice's brother. Well now I knew for sure, I could never have him. You just didn't start going out with your roommate's brother, it was wrong and could make life so much harder if the relationship ended badly. Why was I even thinking about this, it's not like he would ever go out with me anyway.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said nervously to everyone in the room. They were all grinning at me. Wow, I guess I was wrong about the people at this school they all seem so nice.

"So Bella, what form are you in? Oh and what classes have you got?" Alice asked excitedly. I took my schedule out of my pocket and she quickly grabbed it out of my hand. "Oh my god! You're in the same year as Edward and I. You have Government, English and Biology with Edward, and Spanish, Trigonometry and English with me. You don't have either of us for gym though."

"Umm, is Alice on drugs or had a whole lot of sugar?" I asked as I watched her jump up and down on the spot. They all started laughing.

"No Bella, that's just how Alice is," a melodic voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Edward. I tried not to stare into those sparkling green orbs of his.

"Alice, we'd better start unpacking our bags if we want to be done in time for lunch." Rosalie suggested. "Do you boys want to help?"

She was now looking expectantly at all of the guys, who immediately started backing out of the room. They all started spluttering out excuses, trying to come up with anything that could get them out of unpacking the girls hundreds of clothes.

"Okay, okay. It was only a suggestion; you're free to go whenever you want." Rosalie replied laughing.

"Thanks babe. You know I love you and all, but we all know how Alice gets when it comes to clothes," Emmett said, kissing Rosalie softly. I quickly looked away, not wanting to have to see all of their mushy couple-ness. It was just another thing that made me feel left out and awkward.

All of the boys said their goodbyes. I received a huge hug from Emmett, and he even swung me round, making me squeal in surprise. Jasper gave me a quick hug, somehow making me feel very calm. Then there was only Edward left.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," he said, enclosing me in a hug. We fit perfectly together, and sparks flew and fireworks went off when he touched me. I could smell his divine scent filling my senses, making me even happier. Then he had to pull away, and all of the boys left the room.

"So Bella, you and Edward, huh?" Rosalie said, once the boys were out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, acting clueless.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Bella. You two made it so obvious."

"Could you please explain to me exactly what you are talking about?"

"You and Edward were totally checking each other out. There was complete chemistry between the two of you. He couldn't take his eyes off you, and that hug just made it all the more obvious," Alice explained.

Rosalie and Alice had now made mini production line for hanging the clothes up in the closet. Rosalie would take out a piece of clothing and Alice would put it on a hanger and hang it up in the closet. I decided I may as well start unpacking my own clothes; it would only take a tiny fraction of the time that theirs would take.

"Where should I put my stuff," I asked them, not sure how they wanted to organise the closet.

"You can put yours on the left, mine will go in the middle and Rose's can go on the right. I bought some dividers to make it easier," Alice replied. She was always prepared, I was slowly realising.

I took my time putting away all of my clothes. Rosalie, Alice and I all chatted happily about where we lived before this, our likes and dislikes, and a lot of girl talk. After I had finished unloading my bags, I helped them with the rest of theirs.

Just as we were putting the last few items away, Alice's cellphone rang. She quickly ran over to it and picked it up. She had a quick conversation with the person on the other end then hung up. She turned around to face Rose and I.

"That was the boys; they're coming over in ten minutes. We're all going out to lunch, so we'd better start getting ready now," she said quickly, immediately running to the closet.

_**AN:**__** Sorry this took so long to update, been busy with exams and a whole lots of other stuff. I had a lot of fun writing this, only took me half a day. I was obviously in one of my writing moods. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW!**_

_**The Little Romantic**_

_**P.S. I will be updating The Life I Live Now a.s.a.p.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As You Walked Into My Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight; if I did I would have a way better imagination and be able to come up with better disclaimers.**_

"_**That was the boys; they're coming over in ten minutes. We're all going out to lunch, so we'd better start getting ready now," she said quickly, immediately running to the closet.**_

Ten minutes later I had been poked and prodded with all sorts of different make up and hair products. I was also now wearing my best pair of jeans and one of Rosalie's tops. It was a dark blue v neck singlet with spaghetti straps. Alice and Rose had eventually given up on getting me to wear heels after I had tripped over more than once.

Somehow in the short amount of time we had, they were able to make over themselves as well. Rosalie was wearing a low cut red halter neck top and designer midnight blue jeans. Whereas Alice was wearing a short, but pretty grey lace and cotton dress and a long sleeved black crocheted cardigan. They both looked absolutely gorgeous, and even after the make over they gave me, I still felt so average next to them.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, checking my appearance once more. I looked prettier than usual; my pale cheeks had a little bit of blush on them, making them look more alive. The light eyeshadow and eyeliner made my eyes stand out more. It was amazing what Alice and Rose could do in such a short amount of time.

They had even had time to sort out my frizzy mess of hair. They had put some product in it, and then tied half of it up. There were small tendrils of hair left out that framed my face. It was a casual look, but still made me look pretty.

"You girls ready yet?" I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from the other room. I came out of the bathroom to see all of the boys standing near the door. They had all changed their clothes and had dressed up a bit. In other words they all looked even hotter than before.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, Edward turned his head and had a surprised look on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting me to have let Alice and Rose dress me up. I blushed bright red as he continued to stare at me, but he eventually pulled his eyes away from me.

Alice and Rose were just exiting the closet when I walked in, having just put on their heels. Looking around at all of the other people in the room I felt left out. They all knew each other so well and were all breathtakingly beautiful.

"Yeah we're ready," Alice said, skipping happily over to Jasper. He automatically grabbed her hand, and linked her fingers through his own. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"Well we were thinking we could take a look around campus and just grab whatever," Emmett suggested. We all nodded and Alice, Rose and I grabbed out handbags and followed the guys out of the room.

The hallway of the dorm was pretty narrow, so we had to walk in pairs. That was great for everyone, except me. It meant that Edward and I either had to talk, or walk in an awkward silence until we got out of the building.

"So Bella," Edward said after a few seconds of silence between the two of us. I looked up at him automatically, instantly regretting it when I started to once again gaze into his dazzling eyes. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well there's not much to tell. I moved here from Forks, which is in Washington by the way, when I got a scholarship. I have one sister called Renesmee, but everyone just calls her Nessie. She's staying in a boarding school not too far from here," I quickly babbled off. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Bella, I want to know about you, not why you're here. All of what you've told me so far doesn't tell me anything about you," he told me.

"Ok, I'm a sophomore, as you already know. I love reading and writing. I don't like sports very much, mostly because I fall over a lot. I also hate shopping, but please don't tell Alice and Rose that, it would break their hearts to know there was a girl on the planet that hated shopping."

We were now outside, and the fresh air felt cool against my bare arms. I looked up at him to see that he was looking down at me curiously. If he was allowed to ask me about myself, then I'm sure I could do the same to him. It was only small talk, it's not like I was flirting with him or anything like that.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself," I blurted out suddenly. Next thing I knew I was watching helplessly as I plummeted toward the hard concrete footpath. I put my hands out in front of myself, trying to at least cushion my fall. I was expecting to feel my face slam into the path in a few short seconds, but it never happened.

Instead something warm was wrapped around my waist, instantly stopping my body from falling. As soon as I was pulled upright, I turned around to see Edward's beautiful face staring back at me. He looked a bit shocked at what had just happened, and extremely worried about my welfare.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked me, obviously concerned. I couldn't speak, his arms were still wrapped around me and the physical connection was making my brain turn to mush. He quickly removed his arms from around me, after soon realising it was making me uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Thanks to you that is, usually I end up with a lot of bruises and sometimes even break a bone or two," I raced to explain, trying to put his mind at ease.

"You mean this happens often?" he asked softly. Great, now he seemed even more worried about me than before.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm about the clumsiest person you'll ever meet," I said. I was trying to make it into a joke now, like I had with a lot of other people. He wasn't buying it.

"Bella, please be more careful when you walk," he said after a few seconds thought. "We'd better catch up with the others before they start to worry."

We walked in silence until we reached the others, but I noticed that Edward glanced at me a lot. He was obviously still worried about my clumsiness.

_**AN:**__** Hey guys! I know I said I would update "The Life I Live Now" soon, but I kinda got addicted to writing this one. Hope you all like it and please REVIEW coz if I don't get enough reviews and views I may stop writing this one. **_


End file.
